Malfoy's Mom
by Princess Muffin
Summary: When Dean brings a CD player to Hogwarts after summer vacation with a burned CD, only madness can ensue. Warnings: Slash Harry/Draco The song is Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne I couldn't help it?


"Hey Harry, look at what Dean brought!" Ron called over excitedly. "He says it's called a . . . cardio, I think."

"Radio, Ron." Hermione corrected. Harry, who had just walked into the common room from a late night 'walk', wandered over to the small group. In the circle sat Dean and his girlfriend Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Ron Hermione, Neville, Colin and Denis Creevy, and now, Harry.

"Does it work?" Harry asked as he looked it over.

"Well, you can't listen to the radio, but you can still play CD's!" Dean said.

"Do you have any?" Colin inquired.

"Yeah I have a couple upstairs but I have one that I burned this summer already in here." Dean said and pushed the button. Music started the blare out of the boom box, while they were listening to the third song of the night, an idea hit Harry. He smiled evilly and told the others his idea. Oh Yes Draco Malfoy would pay for not owling him last week.

The Next Morning

Harry walked into the Great Hall with his friends, the boom box in the middle of the group in an attempt to hide it from the teachers. They sat down at the table and went over the plan one more time before they went to their breakfasts.

About halfway through breakfast, once he saw that most of his friends were done, he gave the signal. Dean turned on the radio and music started blaring through the Great Hall, making everyone turn their heads.

Malfoy's mom has got it goin' on  
Malfoy's mom has got it goin' on  
Malfoy's mom has got it goin' on  
Malfoy's mom has got it goin' on

Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville started singing. If someone wasn't looking before, they sure were now. Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy staring directly at him, he had a dear caught in headlights look, which he quickly schooled into a glare.

Draco, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)

Harry sang, using a spell to amplify his voice. He stood up and started to make his way towards the end of the Gryffindor table, winking at the blond as he went.

You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see

Harry looked over the Gryffindors. He could tell that many of them were trying to hold back there laughter, and as he further examined, so were many of the Slytherins.

Malfoy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Draco, can't you see you're just not the guy for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Malfoy's mom

The Gryffindor boy sang the first to lines with Harry, leaving the raven haired boy to sing the last two solo. Harry continued walking, making his way, now, up the Hufflepuff table.

Malfoy's mom has got it goin' on  
Malfoy's mom has got it goin' on

Harry reached the end of that tabled and moved, next, to the Ravenclaws. The grin on his face widened as he sang the next lyrics.

Draco, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)

Harry was having a hard time trying not to laugh, which was made even harder by the fact that the Slytherins, as much as they tried not to, were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me

Harry had made it to the end of the Slytherin table and was now heading directly for Draco. The boy gave him a wary look as he approached.

Malfoy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Draco, can't you see you're just not the guy for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Malfoy's mom

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him up form his seat. He smiled as Draco gave him the 'what the hell are you doing' glare. He dragged the blond for the table, swaying his hips to the music. He gave Draco another smile and forced him to dance.

Malfoy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Draco can't you see your just not the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
(I know it might be wrong)  
I'm in love with (Malfoy's mom oh oh)  
(Malfoy's mom oh oh)  
I'm in love with Malfoy's mom

The song ended, but the laughter continued. Harry looked around the hall, proud that it was he who had brought this joy to the students of Hogwarts. He turned his gaze back to Draco, and the proud look turned to one of pure terror, as Draco gave him the most menacing Malfoy Death Glare™ ever seen in history.

Harry soon found himself running through the halls of Hogwarts trying to escape the wrath of one, Draco Malfoy.

Harry raced into an empty classroom and slumped against the wall. Harry looked down at the floor and concentrated on relaxing and trying to catch his breath. After finally catching his breath, he pressed his ear against the door listening for the sound of footsteps, which signaled that Draco was close by.

He stood there for a couple of minutes and heard nothing. He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and closed his eyes, relaxing against the door, and smiling.

"Thank God, I lost him." Harry was suddenly aware of a body pressed flush against his and hot breath tickling his ears.

"Lost who?" the all too familiar voice asked him as the owner of said voice stated to suck on one of Harry's earlobes.

"Hehe, I love you?" Harry gasped out as the young Malfoys hands started to wander up and down his body.

"Not going to save you this time, Scarhead." Draco smiled as he attacked Harry's neck. Just as he reached for the buttons on Harry's shirt, the warning bell for their first class rang.

Harry smiled and caught Draco's lips in a sweet yet passionate kiss. "If 'I love you' doesn't save me, Snape's class will. You know I can't be late."

"I don't know. You made a laughing stock out of me, in front of the entire school, no less. I think I should let you be late." Harry pouted at him, causing Draco to smile. "Go, but know I have every intension to continue this later."

"Love you." Harry said and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Love you, too. Now go before I change my mind." With that said Harry rushed to potions. Draco stared after him, already planning a way to get his revenge.

He ran into the door just as the late bell rang, not noticing the fact that the top button of his shirt was still undone, and he had a rather noticeable hicky, from the night before, lying on this bit of exposed chest. Hermione noticed though.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being late." Snape said, and Hermione gave Harry a disappointed look. After he sat down she examined her friend, not sure if there was really something going on or if the way he looked was just from being chased by Malfoy.

Malfoy walked in five minutes after Harry, and winked at the slightly smaller boy as he made his way to his seat. Hermione, the ever cleaver witch that she is determined that, yes there was in fact something going on.

A/N If you didn't know, the song was Stacy's Mom, with the lyrics twisted for my own use. I kinda had a little trilogy planned, so if you liked it, and want me to continue, let me know!


End file.
